This disclosure generally relates to a structure for a sill garnish and a closure stopper for a vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict the lower portion of a vehicle body frame 10 where a center pillar 12 extends upwardly from a side sill 14. The center pillar 12 and the side sill 14 generally define a door opening 16. A door 18, which is movable between an open position and a closed position, covers the door opening 16 when in the closed position. A side sill garnish 22 attaches to the side sill 14 below the door opening 16 to conceal and to protect the connection of the panels that make up the side sill.
As more clearly seen in FIG. 2, the side sill 14 includes an outer sill panel 24, an inner sill panel 26, and a reinforcement panel 28 disposed between the inner sill panel and the outer sill panel. A stopper seating surface 32 is formed on an outer surface 34 of the outer sill panel. The stopper seating surface 32 absorbs some of the impact when the door 18 is closed.
The door 18 includes an outer panel 36 and an inner panel 38. An opening 42 is formed in the inner panel 38 to receive a door stopper 44 that cooperates with the stopper seating surface 32. A seal 46 is also attached to the door inner panel 38 and contacts the outer surface 34 of the outer sill panel 24 when the door is in the closed position. The stopper 44 is configured to absorb an impact from the door 18 when the door moves into the closed position as is shown in FIG. 2.
It becomes difficult to use this conventional side sill and side sill garnish structure if it is desired to have the side sill garnish 22 extend vertically above the location for the stopper seating surface 32.